Gravitation: A Hufflepuff Love Adventure
by Shido
Summary: Slash Justin/?. What happens when you get a couple of bored Hufflepuffs? Trying to find the right guy for Justin Finch-Fletchley? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, so you can't sue. Gravitation isn't mine either, I know it hasn't been released in English speaking countries yet, but for this fic all eleven volumes have been.  
  
This fic was kinda influenced by Just Silver's ' Can't Say We Didn't Try' so credit is due there.  
  
This is my first HP fanfic, and my first attempt at humor, so it's not all that great(at least I don't think it is, but you be the judge of that)  
  
Gravitation: a Hufflepuff Love Adventure  
  
Chapter one: It's a start  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones stared up at the blue sky. Bored out of their minds. Well three of them were, Justin somehow managed to fall asleep.  
  
"I'm bored," said Hannah as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest.  
  
" We all are," Ernie said irritably.  
  
" I want to do something different," Hannah continued, ignoring Ernie, who sighed and started to poke Justin in the side to wake him up.  
  
" Don't wake him," Susan whispered, " I feel another Hannah rant coming on."  
  
" If I'm going to suffer through one, then he's going to have to as well," he whispered back.  
  
" Wha-?" was Justin's sleepy greeting after another poke. " What's going on?" He looked at Hannah, who was now pacing back and forth, ranting about how Hufflepuff never got any adventures like the Gryffindors, the Slytherins, and the Ravenclaws. (Even the the adventures the Ravenclaws had weren't as exciting as the Slytherins, which weren't as a fun as the Gryffindors.) " Why'd you wake me up for this?"  
  
Hannah, who was too engrossed in her rant to notice that she wasn't being paid attention, kept right on going.  
  
" Hannah," Susan said patiently, " We do have adventures, well some of us do anyways. I mean Cedric was a school champion and Justin here was petrified by a basilisk."  
  
" What an adventure, yippy," Justin said flatly. " Because of that I wasn't able to look at my brother's pet boa for the whole summer before third year."  
  
" And Harry was co-champion with Cedric, even though he didn't want to be," Hannah said crossing her arms, " You see, We Hufflepuffs get the raw end of the deal."  
  
And off she went again. The other three sighed and fond other things to do, Justin pulled out a manga* and started to read it, Ernie built a log cabin out of sticks that just happened to be their, and Susan started to braid her hair.  
  
" So, what do you think?"  
  
Hannah turned and saw that her friends weren't even looking her way. " Um . . . hello?"  
  
She sighed and flopped down next to Justin. " What are you reading this time?"  
  
" Gravitation," Justin said as he turned the page.  
  
" You do realize that you're reading it backwards, or is that how muggles read?"  
  
" In Japan everyone reads like this. Tokyopop, the company who translated it, decided to keep it the right-to-left format so that the artwork isn't flipped around."  
  
" What's it about?"  
  
Justin put down the book for a little bit and turned to Hannah, his cheeks flushed. " This guy, Shuuichi, wants to be a rock/pop star. And he and his friend Hiroshi have had this band since they were in the seventh grade . . ." and he went on, explaining the storyline, " Then he meets this author, who seems to be a real cold hearted jerk, and insults Shuuichi every chance he gets. But somehow the two start to fall in love and . . ." he blushed a little more, " Yeah."  
  
Hannah looked thoughtful. " That's cool, when you're done with it can I borrow it?"  
  
" Sure. As soon as we get back to the common room."  
  
"Let's go then." Hannah grabbed Justin's wrist and dragged him off.  
  
" Are you thinking what I'm thinking Susan?"  
  
" I think so Ernie, but where are we going to get enough money to buy a thousand and one rubber pants?"  
  
Ernie groaned, " Why did I let Justin introduce you to that cartuning?"  
  
Susan giggled, " It's cartoon."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Should we stop Hannah before she embarrasses Justin too much?"  
  
" Only if it risks our reputation."  
  
" Or his life."  
  
Ernie thought for a moment, " Na, we'll send Potter after him, it'll give him something to do this year."  
  
A week later Hannah had read all eleven volumes of Gravitation. And a plan had formed in her female teenaged mind.  
  
" You know what?" Hannah said to Justin as the lounged in the near empty common room. (It was only them, Ernie and Susan) " Shuuichi reminds me of you."  
  
" How?"  
  
Susan looked up from her book (Hannah had convinced her to read them too), and added, much to Justin's dismay, " You're both gay, you're both cute, and you're both artists." She went back to reading; " I can see you with pink hair."  
  
Ernie let out a snort, " I can see that." (Hannah was still trying to get him to read them, but wasn't having much luck)  
  
" And guess who Yuki reminds me of," Hannah said a singsong voice.  
  
" Is this a plan to get me hooked up with some random dude just so you can end your boredom?" Justin asked with an annoyed look.  
  
" Yup," she beamed.  
  
" Why me?"  
  
" Malfoy," Susan said. She closed her book and gave Hannah a questioning look, " Yuki reminds you of Malfoy."  
  
" Yup."  
  
Ernie frowned, " Why on earth do you want to hook Justin up with Mr. Definition of the word asshole?"  
  
" They would be cute?" Hannah offered  
  
Ernie and Susan glared at Hannah while Justin let out a loud squawk and tried to runaway, but Hannah had a good grip on his robes.  
  
" What?" Hannah asked innocently.  
  
" Hannah, don't you think?" Susan asked massage her forehead.  
  
" You do realize that Malfoy hates muggle-borns, and Justin is a muggle- born?"  
  
Hannah blinked, then looked abashed, " Opps. I forgot."  
  
" Forgot?" the other two asked in dangerous voices that made Hannah shrink in fear.  
  
As soon as Hannah let go of his robes and made for the door. He ran nonstop for ten minutes until he ran into Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Watch where you're going Finch-Fletchley!"  
  
" I'm sorry Professor, but I was running from my certain doom!" he said breathlessly, his eyes wide making him look twelve instead of sixteen.  
  
McGonagall raised an eyebrow, " And what is your certain doom?"  
  
" Hannah Abbot."  
  
McGonagall chuckled, " Oh I see, you are at that stage in . . ."  
  
"No! It's not that, it's who she's trying to hook me up with!" and he ran off again leaving McGonagall chuckling to herself.  
  
" Ah to be young again."  
  
Next time on Gravitation: a Hufflepuff Love Adventure  
  
Hermione Voice Over: Hannah has paired up with the Patil twins, Pansy Parkinson, and myself to hook Justin and Draco up. Meanwhile Zacharias Smith is trying to recruit him as seeker for the Hufflepuff team. Justin seems to be having a great start of term.  
  
* Manga, for those who don't know, are Japanese comics. 


End file.
